User talk:RozzaPanda
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Naru Ayase page. We're very happy you're here to help, but we want you to know that bunches of incorrect edits can cause HEAPS of headaches for our one admin. READ THE GUIDELINES BEFORE YOU EDIT. Banning is inevitable for those who don't! It's very easy to read! Here are some common points to check for: Did you check your grammar? Did you put in canon information and not speculation? Did you upload non-watermarked, high quality photos? Did you check the format of the other pages? If you started a new character page, did you make a data box for the new page? Did you make sure NOT to put episode numbers? If you have any other questions, make sure to leave them on my page WITH a signature, or I won't know who left the message! Thanks so much! Mewpudding101 (talk) 01:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't really know what you're talking about. The bad Mion text was removed months ago. The new Mion page is done very well. However, since we've had so many malicious edits on Mion's page, I had to lock it. Thanks! Mewpudding101 (talk) 12:51, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for trying to help! I can come and edit mistakes out, but I'm in college, and only have time to check errors about once a week or so. Mewpudding101 (talk) 03:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Guidelines say at least 800 x 600 with good quality (no pixelation)! Mewpudding101 (talk) 06:50, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Sorry, I've been busy with mid-terms. Yes, Hiro can count as a love interest, but we can't say whose yet. than you for your wonderful advice and i wil try and fix up the naru page but every time i do the pictures go from one place to another so its really hard to deal.User:Ichirainbowlove (talk) 05:28, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Friendship Hi how are u i am fine we have met on aikatsu wiki Hi there! Thanks for all your help. i have added an infobox to Futaba Morizono's page. In addition, I am normalizing all info boxes so they are easier to access. If you access the templates, you can use the CharaBox template to insert a profile box. I'm still working out some of the glitches, but in the meantime, you can still use that. Also, if you have official info, please add references. Some information I've been finding around the site has been fishy... Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:10, February 21, 2014 (UTC) No, I've been updating boxes for all seasons. Ritsu, Bell, Ito, and more have had updated character boxes. You can help make the transfer, but if you think you can't do it, I'll help you later. I'm working from a Wikia edit app on my iPad right now, so I can't do a ton... Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:48, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Aira Harune 1. What is the favorite color of Aira? 2. Which is the favorite song of Aira? ♥Paexgo♥ (talk) 18:08, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Paexgo Thanks for always erasing incorrect edits! It helps me out a lot! :3 i also updated Belle Rose and Happy Rain with their team songs, since the translations I made were finally posted. Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:52, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to focus first on adding stones for outfits and hairstyles that were shown in the anime, but also put in some other stones as well. Mewpudding101 (talk) 08:10, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi, That's fine, though I'm going little by little on stones. Also, you'll need to use the "PrismBox" template for each stone. The official arcade website has stone pictures for each. Some of the parts of the infobox are glitchy at the moment, but I'll be fixing the kinks. Mewpudding101 (talk) 12:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) http://www.prettyrhythm.jp/list/index.php I don't know if you can read Japanese, but you need to be able to to read the text on the stone to fill in the page. Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:56, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Two notes on editing: One - Never put episode numbers in articles. For example, you can just say "Bell wears this as her Edel Rose stage outfit in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live." Second - Coord is not a real English word. Please change all instances of the word Coord you have written to "Coordinate." Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:23, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for all your help! Please also check the front page for some important news about the website. Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Page deleted. Thanks for the report. Mewpudding101 (talk) 04:12, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for telling me... I didnt notice it. Rizumu Harune200 (talk) 00:52, April 4, 2014 (UTC)RizumuHarune200 Hi! Even though usually Surprise stones count as various elements (some are pop, some are lovely, etc), we should make a new category for Surprise. They are separated on the official website as well. Mewpudding101 (talk) 14:46, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Crown stones are always Cool. Other than that, just make a page for "Brand Stones." Thanks! Mewpudding101 (talk) 11:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you add a photo gallery? Orezio (talk) 03:32, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Should I post a pic of Kintaro Asechi? Orezio (talk) 06:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 14:31, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, Admin. But, Can I join in wiki? And I saw any my document are delete How do you insert a data box? Orezio (talk) 03:05, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 14:36, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, what do you think about my edit with Aurora Dream-Ep 1? Mayukisirumi (talk) 02:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I read your messege ago few minute, but Why can't we add imagers in episode. I see the other wiki add a lot of imager to see so beautiful. Can you help me to edit my List aurora dream? I edited it. Hope to you I need some help with the character boxes 1. How do you insert an image into a character box? 2. How do you Kanjinize a name? Im editing Kintaro Asechi. Adios! Orezio (talk) 10:23, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi! No, the episode pages are kind of off limits for now. Those are under construction by me. People shouldn't be adding images to the pages. If the All Star Collection has copies, just ignore the copies. In addition, you can add those images to the page stone's first version. For example- Mion's red boots have gotten multiple releases (including a musical stone release). Maybe add a gallery at the bottom with the various versions. Mewpudding101 (talk) 05:22, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Admin, you again. You delete my edit, again. How to my edit is not deleted? Mayukisirumi (talk) 09:09, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Admin, you again. You delete my edit, again. How to my edit is not deleted? Mayukisirumi (talk) 01:16, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm really sorry because call you are Admin. So, what can I call you? I will wait until have satisfactory answer. I don't accept. Could you tell me: How can I make it? Mayukisirumi (talk) 08:08, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell me: How can I make it? Mayukisirumi (talk) 12:50, May 26, 2014 (UTC) You see, again. The frame. When I click it, it will take me to that page. How can I make it? Mayukisirumi (talk) 12:55, May 26, 2014 (UTC) And this. How can you take the photo with all the body? I need it a lot. Help me, please. Mayukisirumi (talk) 12:51, May 31, 2014 (UTC) You don"t understand. My means is How can I take a photo with full body for example is the last picture? Mayukisirumi (talk) 13:01, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Anou, I'm subbing the Dear my future series. So, do you want to join in? I will very happy if you do so. If you don't want to do, can you support to me? Mayukisirumi (talk) 06:55, June 3, 2014 (UTC) What abou how to take a photo with full body? For example like the last photo Mayukisirumi (talk) 01:40, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey, IT's me. Long time no see you, I return. Now, Can I add any photo to the Episodes page? Mayukisirumi (talk) 09:57, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I recent check the Images Gallery. So, Why don't have Karin, Reina, Ayami, and someones gallery Mayukisirumi (talk) 01:49, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey, hey, I have a good idea. I found a page works about Dear my future. It's link: dear my future/gallery.What do you think? Are the Harune Family (Excluding Aira), Ryutaro Amamiya, the Suzuno Family, Mion's parent's, Meganee-san, and other family members considered as Minor Characters? Orezio (talk) 08:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) I think Kintaro Asechi cannot be considered as a Minor Character because he is the main antagonist in Dear My Future. Orezio (talk) 08:20, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 02:15, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I will try. A, have you know about season 4 of pretty rhythm. It's puri para. So, should we join in that? I need your idea I hate to tell you this but I accidentally created a page called Pair Friend (without the s). Please delete it, If you can't please let the one who can know. Thanks! Orezio (talk) 07:30, July 11, 2014 (UTC) I got the Seventh Chord from Dreaming Session.When Naru performed a Prism Live, Rinne saw something on her wrist. Orezio (talk) 08:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 06:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Oh, my ghost! So boring. You said that pri para was not season 4 of pretty rhythm. So, we won't credit a page abot puri para, right? Hello! I can't find the official name yet, I just started watching Rainbow Live half a month ago. I will let you know if I do! Sorry for the inconvenience! Orezio (talk) 08:39, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hello again! You can find Flare Nanri around Episode 31. But first, why was Penguin-sensei deleted? Orezio (talk) 09:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 02:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Why is that page needn't???? So, if it needn't. Why not you delete it??? Is Blue (The Ayase Family cat) necessary? Orezio (talk) 09:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi I had no idea you were on this wiki too :3 I can't really remeber if we ever talk but I see you on over at the Aikatsu wiki. Chrismh (talk) 03:12, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Awesome, I had tons of fun adding them. As you may have noticed from the Aikatsu wiki... I'm guess I'm a descriptions freak XD I just have a lot of fun doing it. I was hoping someone would make more pages soon since I never know where to find these things. Chrismh (talk) 04:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi there! Thanks for helping me at the article named Dancing Cat One Piece. You are really the best Rozza. User:Aryhanne.cabal (talk 12:36, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Questions about Making Prism Stone Pages Well, I figured if I could help I can make some too. But when I see what needs to be added to the infobox I get curious. How do you know like um... the rarities, the sessions/series, the purity and such? I tried to make a page, but I know so little that I decided not to. Chrismh (talk) 01:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC) It did I think XD that website is so amazing. The only problem is that I can't tell what the names are, so while I could add ones not on here yet, I have no idea what there translated names are DX At first it almost feels like a lot to take in, but I'm sure I'll get the hang out of it soon, and in the mean time I can at least mage pages for the ones uploaded on here x3 so thanks for the help. Chrismh (talk) 02:39, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Question about this outfit I saw Hi :3 I was going to go through these to add whatever ones weren't on the wiki pages currently when I happened to notice this. The top in the first image is brighter then the actual prism stone/the next picture and what is shown on her. I was a little confused and wondering if that was like an error, or if maybe there actually is an alternate colored top like that. I figured if it was something worth mentioning then it could be thrown in on the pages for them whenever made, if not already. Chrismh (talk) 01:32, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh! Alright, I thought something was wrong with that XD Anyway, I will go to the... tab next to it, with the 1 on it? Is that one alright to begin with? I just wanna make sure I don't make a big mistake XD Chrismh (talk) 01:54, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Actually to be honest I can't read any of them ^_^" I don't know how to read that sort of writing, so I can't really be of any help adding the name links. Which was why I didn't touch some of the uploaded prism stones on here. I figured I could just help add the pictures and maybe when you get a chance you could add in the names in links. Unless there's like a... translator or something I could use to help me DX I feel bad that I'm pretty dependant on you and I wish I could help somehow. Chrismh (talk) 02:09, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I know, I use google translate for Pop'n Music when I make pages on my wikia for it. But even then I'm forced to work out most of it myself cause it's all random gibberish english. But I end up being right usually, so it works out x3 Anyway I'm glad, the last thing I want to be is a big burden. I'm glad to be working with you too. Chrismh (talk) 02:31, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Surprise? Um, hello XD I was a bit curious about this specific set of Prism Stones: http://prettyrhythm.jp/list/02/index2.php At the very bottom of the page is a row of Prism Stones and I can't figure out where they belong. The colorscheme and stuff makes me think of the surprise-type prism stones, but because of the different styling then what I have seen on them. So I was hoping maybe you can help me determine what they are. I'd hate to put them on Surprise if it turns out they're not. Chrismh (talk) 02:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Will do, and if I can tell which those are, I won't touch them until the time is right. Unless you've already done it in which case there will be no touching whatsoever :3 Chrismh (talk) Could you give me your definition of My Song? It is an appeal of a Prism Show, right? Thanks in advance! Orezio (talk) 08:49, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I need you to stop adding the minor character tags. A majority of the characters you put under this category are not minor. I've had to spend nearly an hour removing them all. Mewpudding101 (talk) 03:23, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Mayukisirumi (talk) 06:39, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Excume, someones talked me that Mia's jump, Sparking Future Star is not legendary. Can you tell me Why? Mayukisirumi (talk) 05:37, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Why did you say Sparking Future Star and Fresh Fruit Basket are the same jump? They're really differrent Hi : 3 Hello x3 I haven't really been around for a bit and I know you probably didn't care or anything, but I sorta felt like I should apologize for that anyway. Call it my overly-massive wont shut up concious XD Anyway, the reason I sorta stopped work here was due to my laptop breaking. I was supposed to get a new one but that was about a month ago, so until I can find the one I want, I'm sorta stuck with this not-so-hot one. I'm hoping to get back to helping out in anyway I can again though, and I'm actually excited to see that more coord pages were made. I hope I can still provide some descriptions if I can't at least get the pages made myself at the time. Chrismh (talk) 08:53, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi! So, Prism Stones are products of Pretty Rhythm (or some other company, I don't know) right? So, should we make pages for other products like the Prism Stone Trunk and the Batopons? Feels good to be back. Orezio (talk) 13:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC)